Memories and Loyalty
by skyranger48
Summary: A short tale about the bonds of a trainer and her pokemon. An old one-shot I happened to write sometime ago.


"Uh oh, this isn't good." Rosie stated bluntly, her legs sinking slowly in quicksand. Rosie had been exploring a swamp forest alone, hoping to find some exotic Pokémon here and there, but unexpectedly and unfortunately ended up walking into saturated sand. Looking around, it didn't seem like there was anyone nearby. She reached for a Poké Ball inside her bag.

"I need your help, Unfezant!" she shouted, throwing the ball into the air. A bird-like creature with light and dark gray patches on its body came out, scouting the area with its sharp eyes. It had flamboyant red-pink ribbon-like wattles around its face, meaning that it was a male Unfezant. It also had a red scarf tied around its neck.

"Help me out here!" she told Unfezant. "Unfezant!" the Pokémon wailed in response.

Slowly descending, the bird was about to clutch the girl with its gray legs when suddenly an electric net enveloped it. The bird fell onto the wet grass next to the quicksand. Bushes nearby shook and a Galvantula emerged from them.

"Unfezant! Are you all right?"

The bird tried flapping its wings, but to no avail. The Electroweb was still entangled to it. Now the quicksand had pulled her down to her stomach.

The girl looked around, but her bag wasn't near her. It wasn't even on her personnel anymore. She must have dropped it and it sank first.

"Hey, Unfezant." The girl's voice was trembling. "With you injured like this, I...don't think I can get away from here."

The bird shook its head and cried out, disagreeing.

"I know you can Air Cutter your way out of the web, and you're quick enough to escape. If you tried to save me, you'll just be attacked again."

More Galvantula appeared, encircling the pool of quicksand. Unfezant stayed put.

Rosie was now down to her chest, still sinking. She looked the bird straight in the eye.

"_Remember when you were still a Pidove? I found you injured, hiding inside a stump somewhere in Pinwheel Forest. I brought you home, and took care of you until you got better. That red scarf was given from me to you at that time. You then flew away one day when I forgot to close the cage. I was really sad. I wasn't old enough to set off on a journey yet, so I waited._

_When I finally set off on a journey, I ran into trouble quickly. I accidentally disturbed a resting Scolipede and it almost steamrolled me. The one who saved me was a Tranquill wearing a red scarf. It valiantly chased away the big bug. I realized it was you, and asked you to be my partner. We trained really hard, and you became an Unfezant. I was really happy. Then we explored many places together. We had so many unforgettable moments together..."_

"But today... I was careless and I fell into this. I tried to escape, but got you hurt instead." Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks. Only her head was above the ground.

"I'm sorry, Unfezant. You should escape while you have the chance." The bird didn't move.

"Please, Unfezant! Air Cutter!"

Hesitating, the bird obeyed. Flapping its wings slowly, an array of wind blades freed it from the web. The Galvantula moved closer.

"Now go. Before the Galvantula attack again."

The bird shook its head. One of the Galvantula started to create a spark of electricity.

...

"Unfezant, please! Go on without me!"

Unfezant turned its head, ignoring Rosie's orders. Now the sparks have created an electric ball.

...

...

"Just leave me! You can't pull me out yourself."

The sand almost reached her face. The Galvantula released the electric ball, targeting the bird. Unfezant still refused to move.

"Unfezant!"

The Electro Ball was less than a meter away from the bird.

"JUST GO!"

...

...

...

ZAP! The electricity crashed into the Unfezant directly. A white light flashed with the impact, and as it faded, Unfezant was still standing. Light electric shocks pulsed around its body.

"Unfezant, NO!"

Rosie's head was slightly buried, but her face was still out. The bird was suffering.

"Why...?" The girl managed to whisper. The bird slowly moved its wing so that it pointed to the red scarf on its neck, and then fell down to the ground, unconscious.

...

...

...

"I'll stay by your side forever"

...

...

...

The girl closed her eyes as tears flowed out. All she wished was for Unfezant to find a new trainer and have more adventures in the future. But it didn't seem that way. Maybe that's why it was the Proud Pokémon. Rosie said one last thank you to her beloved Pokémon and then disappeared, swallowed by fate.


End file.
